


Crimson Days: Dance

by BattleScarredRaven



Series: Crimson Days 2021 [9]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: (Let the Cabal be friends damn it), Crimson Days 2021, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29993643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattleScarredRaven/pseuds/BattleScarredRaven
Summary: Bungie cancelled Crimson Days. Time to bring it back with some one-shot writing prompts.Prompts list taken fromhereandhere.Day 9: Dance.She was like the dying embers of a campfire caught in the wind, dancing under a starlit sky. And oh, once she beheld the pain behind her majesty, how her heart longed to be able to dance with her. To join in her sorrows, and ease her suffering.
Relationships: Caiatl/Eva Levante, Ikora Rey/Zavala (implied/mentioned)
Series: Crimson Days 2021 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148726
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Crimson Days: Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely blame [Lohksparce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lohksparce) for making me consider this pairing, and now you all get to experience it.

**_“_ ** **_You smallmen are clever. You’ve toppled gods, bested civilisations technologically your greater. Your world is a wild, dangerous place, yet you remain in control of it, and would fight until the last to keep it that way. I called you soft, but even without Light-magic, you are strong, defiant, like the dying embers of a fire against a night sky. And I demanded that you kneel before me, when instead I should have recognised you as the proud sovereign nation you are, equal to my Empire’s might.”_ **

**_“And now that we’ve bested you? Your champion?”_ **

**_“Let us have our armistice, Commander. If not as equal allies, at least as two forces who recognise that it would be better to stay our weapons than fight this.”_ **

**_“I doubt many of your people will stand for this truce, Empress.”_ **

**_“As I am certain that will be the case among your people as well. They will fall in line, or face the consequences.”_ **

**_“The consequences being?”_ **

**_“They won’t survive the coming Darkness and the creatures that serve it. And neither will we, unless we fight together. The Fall of Torobatl, your Great Disaster… both will pale in comparison to the war that is coming. And mark my words, Commander… it IS coming.”_ **

\- Empress Caiatl and Commander Zavala.

* * *

_ Caiatl adjusted her ceremonial armour, a vain attempt at hiding her slight discomfort of being here, the Last City of humanity, at a celebration of the truce between her people and the smallmen. It reminded her of the ridiculous feasts and festivals her father used to throw; bright, loud and everyone drinking copious amounts of wine. The only difference was this was a far less opulent affair, something the Empress was grateful for. _

_ “Empress?” A quiet voice at Caiatl’s side shook her from her thoughts, and she allowed one orange eye to peer down at the much shorter Awoken figure now stood next to her, a tall glass goblet of drink in hand. “Not mingling?” _

_ She eyed Zavala carefully. He looked so tiny and delicate without all that armour, and once upon a time, she’d have thought him absurd, dressed the way he was in that soft, navy coloured fabric and white undershirt. Now, however, she knew better. _

_ “I simply prefer to observe my subjects from afar.” Caiatl answered him, her gaze shifting to a group of her men trading war stories with a fireteam of Hunters for a moment, before returning back to the Titan Vanguard. “Your ceremonial outfit suits you, Commander. But are you not concerned by its lack of armour?” _

_ “Like you are concerned by a knife in the back of yours, Empress?” Zavala answered her with a slight smile. _

_ The mighty tusked Cabal laughed at his candor, a deep sound that rattled the nearby glassware. She couldn’t help it. “Hah! What is it you smallmen say in this kind of situation? ‘Touché?’” _

_ The Commander nodded, chuckling. “To actually answer your question, it is not a concern. I have my Light, and I trust that your soldiers aren’t planning on doing anything reckless.” _

_ The Empress’ burning eyes fell onto a group of her already drunken soldiers at a table near the bar. A particularly brutish Valus was attempting to challenge a Titan to an arm wrestling contest and was losing horribly.  _

_ “Besides the foolishness that comes from being inebriated by whatever beverages your barman is serving them?” Caiatl shook her head at the spectacle unfolding before the two war leaders as she spoke, “No. I think we are all safe for the foreseeable future, at least.” _

_ Zavala took a sip of his drink, chuckling once again. “At least that much we know we can deal with.” _

_ His glowing blue eyes darted away from Caiatl, to some unknown figure off in the distance, and the Cabal Empress could not help but follow his gaze with keen interest. Her eyes soon fell upon a dark-skinned Warlock dressed in flowing, purple robes, with what appeared to be a youngling tucked in the crook of one arm. Her honey coloured eyes seemed to be searching for something. Recognition crossed the Empress’ features of the individual before her. _

_ Ikora Rey, renowned warrior-scholar, feared by the Red Legion for how many casualties she had inflicted upon them. The only one who had inflicted more pain had been the one the smallmen called the Young War Beast. Or was it Wolf? Translations were a difficult thing. Regardless, like Zavala (outside of armour, at least) she looked more fragile than her fierce reputation suggested. _

_ “Empress.” The Commander set his glass down on a nearby table, excusing himself from their conversation. “I will be back in a moment.” _

_ Caiatl watched as he approached Ikora, making quiet conversation with her. From their expressions, the Empress got the distinct feeling that whatever it was, it was personal in nature. The Commander’s right hand caressed the Warlock’s shoulder, too soft to be a casual gesture, and Caiatl couldn’t help but feel curiosity at the significance of it. Then the fingers of his left hand ran along that of the tiny youngling in Ikora’s arms, and suddenly, as the conversation ended and the Warlock left, she thought she understood. _

_ “My apologies, Empress Caiatl.” Zavala returned back to her, standing at her side once again. “Where were we?” _

_ “Discussing my intoxicated soldiers.” Caiatl reminded him, amusement in her voice. “But I doubt you wish to continue that line of conversation.” She paused, considering her next words carefully. When she did finally speak next, her voice was quiet. “The… youngling in Ikora Rey’s arms. It is yours, isn’t it?” _

_ Zavala stilled at her words. “You’re... surprisingly observant.” _

_ The Empress scoffed at him, though not with any real offence. “I did not live this long without being mindful of the world around me, Zavala. I would not be a very good ruler otherwise.” _

_ “Indeed. I did not mean to cause offence.” _

_ “If I were offended, you would know. But that still does not answer my question.” _

_ “Yes.” The Titan Vanguard answered her, nodding. “He is my son. Not something I ever thought I would have, but…” _

_ “It changes you, doesn’t it?” Caiatl told him, her voice still quiet. “Those moments. They change your perspective.” _

_ Zavala looked her way, his expression sympathetic. “You sound like you speak from experience.” _

_ “I have never been a parent like you have, if that is what you are asking.” The Empress shook her head, tusks lowering slightly. “I never really had what you might call a proper family. I never knew my mother, and my father was… well. The closest person I had to actual blood, I had to kill with my own two hands. My family are my people, and when Torobatl fell…  _ **_That_ ** _ was the moment it all changed for  _ **_me_ ** _.” _

_ Silence fell between both warriors for a moment, before Zavala spoke again. “I know I told you this back on your ship when this all started but… I truly am sorry for all that you have lost, Caiatl.” _

_ Her expression softened, but only for a moment. “Your pity is noted, but perhaps better served on those who fell and their families instead.” She inclined her head slightly, gesturing with the points of her tusks. “Walk with me, Commander?” _

_ Zavala retrieved his glass from where he had left it, gesturing with his free hand for the Empress to lead the way. She did, meandering through the crowds towards one of the many buffet tables dotted about the room, feeling wary eyes watching her as she moved, and spied the one they called the Lord of Iron, Saladin, his gaze steely and untrusting. Caiatl paid him little mind as her gaze took in the food choices available. _

_ “The menu not up to your standards, Empress?” The Vanguard Commander questioned her genuinely, also browsing what was on offer. _

_ “No. Quite the opposite, in fact.” Caiatl picked up a skewered piece of spiced meat, tearing it effortlessly in one go from the stick with her teeth and swallowing it shortly after. “I had some of my delegates request that our chefs bring along some meals just in case your food proved unsuitable, but I find myself surprised by the tastiness and variety of your cuisine.” _

_ “Some of the Guardians and civilians have been enjoying what your people brought with them too, I think.” Zavala nodded in agreement. _

_ “Not half as delicious as what’s on offer here, I assure you. I would hire whoever prepared and organised all of this to cook in the Imperial kitchens in an instant if they had presented this banquet before me on my ship.” _

_ The Commander smiled at her. “You can thank Eva Levante for that. She is a wonderful cook, and excellent at organisation. I’m sure she is around somewhere…” His eyes peeled away from the buffet table, scanning the room for a moment before he spotted her, and discreetly pointed the elderly woman out to the Cabal Empress. “Over by the other buffet table there, if you want me to introduce you to her?” _

_ The moment Caiatl’s fire coloured eyes fell on the other woman, everything around her seemed to still instantly. The noise of the room muted. Even Zavala’s words seemed to fade into the background. She knew her from countless Red Legion reports that she had read during her research on the Last City. She had commanded a whole underground resistance movement against them, holding out against the Cabal until the Guardians had managed to liberate the City from Red Legion control. She had broken War Beasts, slain Psions, killed a couple dozen Legionaries and even a Commander, if the rumours were to be believed. Intercepted Guardian transmissions had referred to her as the ‘Grandmatriarch’, yet she was not a Guardian herself. And  _ **_she_ ** _ was the head cook of this celebratory banquet? _

_ How? How was it possible that this kind, frail, wise old being, had commanded everything and was now the best chef that the smallmen had to offer? _

_ “Empress Caiatl?” Zavala calling out to her brought the world crashing back down upon the enamoured Cabal ruler. She blinked at him, tusks raised in embarrassment, thankful the Commander would not be able to so easily interpret such body language. _

_ “Such excellence should be honoured in person.” Caiatl answered him, mentally shaking herself back into order. “Take me to her.” _

_ She followed Zavala as he led her towards Eva, who was busy chatting to a couple of other guests, laughing away at some unknown joke. At the Commander’s approach, however, they were quick to excuse themselves, peeling away to go mingle with other people in the crowd, though this didn’t seem to bother the elderly woman one bit as she offered the Awoken Titan a bright smile. _

_ “Commander Zavala! It’s good to see you, dear!” She greeted him warmly, before her grey-blue eyes fell upon Caiatl, glancing up at the mighty Cabal with the faintest flicker of hesitance. “And… Empress Caiatl, I presume? It is an honour to meet you.” _

_ Zavala made to open his mouth, but Caiatl’s rumbling voice spoke before any words could emerge from him. “You are the one who prepared this feast, are you not?” _

_ “Yes, Your Highness. Well, truthfully, I had a team of helpers, but…” Eva’s eyes widened in realisation. “Was the food not to your tastes? I could get something specially made for you, if you’d prefer-” _

_ “No.” The Cabal Empress cut her off with a curt wave of one massive hand. “I would never dream of asking such a thing of you, when you have honoured my people and I with such delightful cuisine. My own royal chefs could stand to learn a lesson or two from you.” _

_ “Oh!” Eva’s face blushed profusely. “My goodness, such high praise indeed! I don’t know what to say! It’s not often I’m left without words.” _

_ “Your work speaks enough for you, but should you find the words to convey your thoughts, then my ears will be glad to be graced by them.” Caiatl told her sincerely.  _

_ Eva blushed further, averting her gaze. Zavala coughed awkwardly from somewhere between them. _

_ “I’m… going to go mingle with the other guests.” He announced quickly, finishing off his glass of drink and handing it off the one of the many waiters roaming the floor. “I trust that you two can make nice while I am gone?” _

_ Caiatl glanced down at Eva, who appeared to still be too stunned to speak, before answering. “We will be fine, Commander. Go. This is as much your victory as it is mine, and your people deserve to see you and know it.” _

_ Zavala dipped his head respectfully towards both women before he left, disappearing quickly into the sea of people. _

_ “So,” Caiatl ventured after a moment of silence, “as well as being an excellent cook, I hear you are the one the Guardians call the Grandmatriarch.” _

_ Eva finally looked back up at her, her blush much diminished but still faintly there, colouring the peaks of her cheekbones. “Grandmatriarch? Oh, you make it sound so formal! I assure you, it is nothing of the sort. I think most people call ‘Grandma Eva’ because I act as a kind, wise old mother-figure towards them. Most Guardians included, it would seem.” _

_ “You stepped up to lead them during the Red War. Took the fight to my people, holding out until help came. You earned their respect.” _

_ “I suppose that is one way of putting it.” Eva gazed towards the crowds, a hint of sadness in her eyes. “Forgive me, Your Highness. It pains me to speak of the Red War, still.” _

_ “I understand. I have lost that which I consider family too, and reliving those memories every day is painful.” Caiatl frowned, her tusks turning inward slightly. “I assure you, however, that I am not Ghaul, nor do I intend to follow in that fool’s footsteps. He caused far too much suffering for both our peoples with his misguided ambition.” _

_ “I suppose if you were like him, you and I wouldn’t be having this conversation.” Eva observed quietly. _

_ “If I were like him, there would be little conversation of any sort to be had at all.” _

_ Silence settled between them for a while, both the Empress and the former Guardian Outfitter content to watch the crowds go by. A low background music made up of stringed instruments and a slow playing piano had started up, and many people had started pairing off to gently sway together on a makeshift dance floor in time to it. _

_ “Carlos and Maria.” Eva eventually offered gently after a while, causing Caiatl to look at her questioningly, waiting for her to elaborate. She wasn’t left hanging for long. “My husband and my daughter. They were up near the old Tower when the first bombs hit. I should have been with them, but I was down in the City getting supplies. When those initial explosions shook the air, I knew…” _

_ Caiatl’s heart fell deep in her chest, reminded of the moment the Hive screeched into being on Torobatl, summoned by her gilded knife sinking into Umun’arath’s bare flesh. She felt for Eva, truly she did, nothing but empathy for her plight, for what she had endured and lost. _

_ “I killed the woman who was essentially my mother.” The Cabal Empress admitted to her, recalling her own bitter memories of loss. “After I did, my whole world burned for it. She had been in league with the Hive, twisted by their foul magic, and her death brought them to my home. My father was long exiled by this point, though I doubt he would have helped even if he hadn’t been. We ran, and I was left to pick up the pieces of a shattered Empire and a broken people. There is not a single day that goes by where I wish I could take it all back. But you and I, Grandmatriarch, we are survivors, and we will continue to survive, because we must. Because the people look up to us.” _

_ Eva met her orange eyes with a look of surprise, then smiled. “I hear the truth in your words, Your Highness. But please… no more of this Grandmatriarch business. Just Eva will suffice.” _

_ Caiatl’s tusks parted slightly, her equivalent of a smile, and she chuckled lightly. “In that case, Eva, I will request that you drop the formality with me as well.” _

_ The music began to pick up slightly, and more couples began to join in the dancing. Eva watched them all with a wistful look in her eye, while Caiatl gazed at her with a longing that surprised even her. A wild idea formed in her head, one she was quick to seize before rational thought could stop it. _

_ “Would you care for a dance, Eva Levante?” She asked the other woman before she could halt herself, extending a large hand out towards her. _

_ Eva stilled entirely, her eyes widening in shock. Surely, she hadn’t heard her right! She almost asked her to repeat herself, but what actually escaped her mouth was, “Your people dance?” _

_ “We are not the uncultured monsters our wars with you would have you paint us as.” Caiatl assured her, undeterred. “We are a proud, civilised people, with culture, music and traditions, just like you. We wrote poetry, sang songs. And we danced until the darkest, starlit nights gave way to the crimson beauty of dawn.” _

_ “In that case… I would be honoured to dance with you, Caiatl.” _

_ She reached forward, settling her tiny hand in the Empress’ own, and the Cabal ruler’s heart almost lept from her chest. It was a little awkward to start off with, considering the massive disparity in their sizes, but as the music went on, they soon settled into a rhythm both found comfortable. _

_ “It has been a while since I have done this, and certainly not with someone nearly double my own height, so forgive me if I’m a bit rusty.” Eva chuckled as she swayed slowly alongside Caiatl. _

_ “Truth be told, I have  _ **_never_ ** _ done this, so you are already far outperforming me.” The Empress admitted to her. _

_ They danced together for a long time without a care in the world, until the crowds died down and the darkness gave way to the brilliance of dawn. _

_ “I enjoyed that very much.” Eva smiled as they finally came to a stop in the middle of the dance floor. _

_ “As did I.” Caiatl could not help but confess openly. “But the night has caught up with us, it would seem.” She gestured off with her free hand towards the entryway of the grand, now mostly empty room they were in. “Would you like me to escort you back to your home or… wherever it is you might be staying?” _

_ “Thank you for the kind offer, Caiatl, but I think I will be just fine walking back on my own.” Eva assured her gently, then nodded at a group of Legionnaires struggling to stagger out of the door. “Unlike some of your soldiers, it would seem.” _

_ “The runts think they can hold their liquor and the elders act like they are centuries younger than they actually are.” Caiatl scoffed, though there was a fondness in her tone, too. “Both are foolish and drink like they have never before set eyes on wine. They will all regret it come late morning.” _

_ “I’ve a feeling the same could be said for a few Guardians, too.” Eva chuckled, reluctantly releasing the Empress’ hand. “Goodnight, Caiatl.” _

_ “Farewell, Eva Levante.” Caiatl bent her massive head down, lightly touching the tip of her tusks to the top of the other woman’s head, even though the significance of the gesture would be lost on her, then straightened back to full height and watched as the elderly woman left. _

_ Footsteps soon approached her on her left hand side, but the Cabal leader did not move to turn her head. Indeed, she did not need to in order to recognise the cadence of the Commander’s gait before he even spoke. _

_ “Eva has been through more than most of us.” His voice was barely a whisper next to her. _

_ “Yes. Looking at her is like looking upon a smaller, kinder version of my own reflection.” Caiatl agreed with him. “The fires of war shape warriors like you and I, Zavala, like an armourer shapes the metal he is working with. Normally those like Eva burn like the coals of a forge, until they are naught but ash, their generosity quenched. But like us, war has shaped her, and now, her kindness burns brighter than ever. Defiant. I admire that. She does not let her pain keep her down, but rather grows stronger from it. Hers is a wound that will heal given enough time, and if I can help with that, I will. But one wound is not enough. I will need many bandages and tourniquets to heal the damage my people have done to yours.”  _

_ “All healing must start somewhere. And we’ve done just as much damage to you.” Zavala acknowledged with a nod of his head. _

_ “No. We did that to ourselves. The day that Ghaul made the foolish decision to try and conquer you, to claim a power that was never meant to be his.” Caiatl huffed in return, shaking her head in disagreement. “I will not make that same mistake.” _

_ “Considering you are in a truce with us, I would hope not.” The Awoken Titan agreed. His expression softened before he spoke again. “Forgive me if this is overstepping a boundary, Empress, but I hope the same could be said with you towards Eva.” _

_ “What do you mean?” She inclined her head slightly to one side. _

_ “That gesture you did towards her before she left…” _

_ “It is used to convey one’s utmost respect towards another.” Caiatl informed him bluntly. “Anything else meant by it is strictly my business, Commander.” _

_ “Of course.” Zavala kept his face carefully neutral, but there was a hint of amusement in his glowing blue eyes. “But if it is something you are seriously considering pursuing, I advise that you treat her kindly, and wish you good luck.” _

_ “I will take your…  _ **_advice_ ** _ , under consideration. Good evening, Commander.” _

_ Caiatl tapped something on her wrist, and let the Cabal equivalent of transmat take her directly to her chambers inside her ship. The moment the humid air of her ship touched her drying skin, she stripped her ceremonial armour from herself and fell straight into bed, attempting to catch what little sleep she could. But even behind her heavy eyelids, the thought of Eva Levante would not leave Caiatl’s mind, and hours passed before she fell into meaningful sleep.  _

_ Where nightmares normally troubled her, she dreamed instead of the gentle Grandmatriarch. _


End file.
